What Was Never Said
by Desolate Sanity
Summary: Before defeating Naraku, Inuyasha had made a deal with Sesshomaru. Will everyone allow Sesshomaru to take Inuyasha away? Will Inuyasha somehow develope the same feeling Sesshomaru has for him? Yaoi/Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Let me just say this, it's my first fan fiction. So, if there are any errors just tell me and I'll correct them. Please don't read if you don't like yaoi stories or this type of pairing. I know there must be something wrong with me for writing this type of story but I like the pairing and if you don't. Well, too bad for you.**

A Deal

This was the day everyone had been waiting for, the day Naraku finally got killed. It had taken a lot from Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku and let's not forget how Sesshomaru helped too.

"Sesshomaru, why did you help us? We know that he kidnapped Rin and all but there must have been another reason for you to help us." Miroku asked the demon lord.

Everyone was looking at him with curiosity but how could they not. Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha and Naraku did want to get rid of Inuyasha but he also kidnapped Rin. This caused the dispute between him and Sesshomaru but if it hadn't been for that they were all sure that he wouldn't had involved himself. But was the kidnapping of Rin really enough to make Naraku one of Sesshomaru's enemy or was it something else. What could he possibly gain from helping them?

"Let's go, Inuyasha. I've kept my part of the deal and now it's your turn to keep your part of the deal" said Sesshomaru with his all mighty voice.

Immediately, everyone turned to Inuyasha who was already heading to where Sesshomaru was. "I know, you don't have to remind me about our deal."

"How dare you talk to your master that way? I'll make sure to punish you for not knowing how to speak to me."

"Inuyasha, what's going on? What do you and Sesshomaru mean by deal? What did you do?" asked Kagome with a very concerned look on her face.

Inuyasha wasn't able to turn to her or give an answer to her questions. All he could do was keep going to where the demon lord was without stopping.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha and held him with his back turned to her. "Inuyasha, answer my questions, tell me what's going on."

Sesshomaru became very irritated by the way she was holding onto him, so he decided to tell them about the deal they had made. "Inuyasha and I made a deal stating that if I helped you lowly human defeat Naraku that I could have him, and now that I have it's time for Inuyasha to come with me."

Inuyasha couldn't believe that Sesshomaru had told them about the deal, he wanted to kill him but couldn't. Sesshomaru now owned him, he had to do as he said or else. He didn't want to think about the else, it was too painful.

"Inuyasha… why would you make a de- I don't want to talk about, Kagome. Just forget about it alright?" Kagome didn't know how to react; Sesshomaru was going to take Inuyasha away from her. After all they had been through, they weren't going to be together like she had hoped.

"Inuyasha" said Kagome in a low sad way. It made his heart skip a beat and at the same time hurt, hurt really bad; he loved her but they could never be together like he had wanted to. He belonged to Sesshomaru now and there was nothing anyone could do to break the deal. It had been done and Sesshomaru had already kept his part of the deal and now, it was his turn.

He broke the tight hold Kagome had on him and started back to his destination only to be stopped by Sango.

"Inuyasha, don't do this. We might never see you again and I know you won't be happy. Please, there must be a way to break the deal." Sango worked with demons, so she knew what it all meant as soon as Sesshomaru mention he had a deal with Inuyasha. The only deals demons made where either to have something they wanted or _someone_ and she knew that Sesshomaru didn't want Tetsusaiga. He already had Tokijin, the sword forged by Kaijinbo, which only left with the only _not_ reasonable answer. This was him wanting Inuyasha. She couldn't understand why he wanted Inuyasha. In all their encounters, they always seem to hate each other, plus the demon lord only saw him as a disgusting half-bread. Or did he really? What if he never saw what everyone assumed he saw? What if he hid his real feelings towards Inuyasha under the hateful face? Even if that was true, it was obvious that Inuyasha loved Kagome, there was no way that he would love him back. If that was Sesshomaru felt for Inuyasha, or may be he just lusted for him? Either way, that didn't matter. All that mattered was helping Inuyasha get out of this mess. Before it was too late or was it already too late?

Sesshomaru became very inpatient and so he grabbed Inuyasha by the waist and took him away. Flying off with him in his arms, finally he was going to claim the one thing he had always wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**It takes me a **_**while**_** to write stories so if I promise you a story and don't upload it when I promised, then my bad. I sometimes get writers black out well, that's what my friend called it. This is, obviously, the next chapter so enjoy.**

As soon as Sesshomaru took off with Inuyasha, everyone got on Kilala and followed him. The demon lord had expected something like this to happen so he went pass a few mountains and in less than three minutes he had already lost them. He kept his scent low, that way the cat demon, if you can call it that, couldn't find him as easily.

He took more than he expected to get to where he had been calling home ever since he made the deal with Inuyasha. He wanted to make sure he had a place to get into as soon as he got done with Naraku, that way he wouldn't have to wait and just make Inuyasha his like he had always wanted.

As soon as they enter, Inuyasha was surprise at the beauty that surrounded him. He never thought a home could look this beautiful. Sesshomaru let go of him and Inuyasha wondered around their home. He wanted to look at every room but was unable to. Sesshomaru took hold of him to what Inuyasha knew was their room.

Sesshomaru had waited enough; his body couldn't take it anymore. He threw Inuyasha in the bed and started to rip his clothes off. Immediately, Inuyasha became very afraid. This was going to be his first time and he didn't know what to do, he never would have expected it to be with his brother. He had always thought Sesshomaru hated him but after they had made their deal, he confessed his love for him. Inuyasha tried not to think about his brother's love for him. It was too hard for him to understand _why_ Sesshomaru, of all people well demons, would love him, a half demon.

Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha's fear and stopped himself; the last thing he wanted was to hurt him. He had hurt Inuyasha enough; everything was going to be different now. He had promised himself that he was going to change just for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha noticed that Sesshomaru had stop and he didn't know what to think. Sesshomaru was looking at him with such a sad expression; never in his life did he ever think that he would see such an expression coming from his brother. Inuyasha didn't know why but he just had the urge to ask him what was wrong.

"Sesshomaru, are you… ok?"

Sesshomaru was surprise that Inuyasha had asked for his well being; it made his heart beat faster at the thought that maybe Inuyasha was developing feelings for him. He smiled at him, a real smile. He had never done that before and it felt weird to have his face like that.

Inuyasha became even more surprised as he saw Sesshomaru smile for the first time. For some reason it made him blush and he looked away.

Sesshomaru, noticing Inuyasha's blush, decided to tease his little half demon. He took one of Inuyasha's nipples into his mouth and heard Inuyasha moan in pleasure. He wasn't expecting such a reaction but let that go and started to lick and suck on the nipple.

Inuyasha didn't know why he was making such noises; he didn't understand why such a thing as the sucking and licking of his nipple made him feel this way, but he didn't care. All he cared about was to make sure to keep his brother doing this. He put his hands in Sesshomaru back to get a feel of his white silky hair. When he was young, he always wondered how it would feel like to touch it and now that he knew he didn't want to stop touching it.

Sesshomaru notice Inuyasha playing with his hair and decided to stop him but as soon as he saw how happy it made Inuyasha he stopped himself. He moved up to Inuyasha's neck and bit it to make sure to leave mark. Then he moved up to Inuyasha's earlobe and bit it lightly.

Inuyasha moaned again, he felt his body go on fire the moment Sesshomaru pulled away to take off his own clothing. He got a glance of Sesshomaru's muscular body, he had to admit to himself that his brother was quite attractive and then he mentally slapped himself for having such a thought. At that moment he went back to reality; he wasn't going to allow Sesshomaru the pleasure of knowing he enjoyed this. He couldn't, he loved Kagome and only Kagome. Only with her, was he going to enjoy these kinds of things. Well, he's not all sure about Kagome licking and sucking his nipples but the other things Sesshomaru did that somehow he enjoyed, that he was going to enjoy with her.

Sesshomaru reached to stroke Inuyasha's cheek but he pulled away. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what was wrong with Inuyasha; he knew that Inuyasha was enjoying this. Enjoying his gentle touches, so what could he have done to make Inuyasha change all of a sudden?

Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru must have been wondering what was wrong; he took advantage of that to try and get off of the bed. Sesshomaru immediately pulled Inuyasha back in the bed. _If he's not going to let me do what I have been wanting to do for such a long time, then I'll have to force him._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy and thank you for your reviews. They made me really happy so I'll try to write the chapters a little bit longer since most of the reviewers asked for that.**

Sesshomaru had him pin down. Arms upside his head and his legs against his hips, that way he wouldn't move. Even thought Inuyasha knew that he couldn't move, he still tried. This only made Sesshomaru tighten his grip on him until Inuyasha stopped moving.

"L-let go of me!" Inuyasha ordered but he was only able to whisper it; afraid that if he said it a little bit more loud Sesshomaru would get even angrier.

Sesshomaru loosens his grip on Inuyasha and let's go of one of the hands. He uses his free hand to gently stroke Inuyasha's cheek, forgetting all thought of forcing him and going back to try and make him comfortable.

Inuyasha was too scared to move or say something and just let Sesshomaru go back to what he was doing.

Sesshomaru lightly bites Inuyasha's earlobe and moves the hand that was stroking his cheek to one of his nipples. Lightly pinching and pulling at it to get more of those moans he had heard just a few seconds ago. He kept doing this for a few seconds more but pulls away as he realizes that Inuyasha was holding back his moans.

Inuyasha wasn't going to let Sesshomaru hear him. He didn't care how good it felt, he just wasn't. Then, suddenly, Sesshomaru pulls away from him and looks at him a little angry.

"Don't hold back your moans, I want to hear you and I want to know that you're enjoying this."

"Why should I?" Inuyasha snaps angrily at him.

"Because that's what I want" says Sesshomaru like it's the most normal thing in the world. This only makes Inuyasha angrier. He wasn't some kind of toy that he could just use and order what to do. No that's wrong, he was that. The moment he made that deal with Sesshomaru was the moment he became his toy, his puppet. He hated how it felt but he didn't understand why. Is not like he loved him or anything or… did he? No, that couldn't be true. The deal had been made only a few months ago and plus Inuyasha loved Kagome. Loved, he _loved_ her. Pass tense, he didn't love her anymore but how could that be possible. Just a few moments ago he felt his heart clench just from hearing that sad tone she had before Sesshomaru took him here. Could it have been that the only reason why it hurt was because he knew how heart-broken she was? Could it be that he felt guilty for not being able to return he feeling anymore? This was too much for him to think about, he was already getting a headache.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha as he was lost in thoughts and decided to bring him back to reality by doing something he knew would make Inuyasha moan in so much pleasure that he wasn't going to be able to hold those moans back. He lowers himself and starts to leave a trail on kisses on his neck, then chest, then over his stomach, and finally he reaches his destination or target.

He takes Inuyasha's limp cock on his hand and starts stroking it to get it hard, of course. That's when Inuyasha comes back to reality and starts moaning in pleasure, which is a signal for him to keep going. When he noticed that the cock was halfhard he took it in him mouth.

Inuyasha was moaning in pleasure, more then he had been doing before. He tried to hold them back but fail miserably. He had never felt anything like this before in his life, this was just so new to him. He didn't even noticed that he had his hands in Sesshomaru's head trying to making him go deeper and give him more of that pleasure.

Sesshomaru was very happy, _very_ happy. He kept bobbing his head up and down just so he could hear more of those wonderful moans. It hadn't even been two minutes and already he was tasting pre-cum.

Inuyasha just felt so good but he wanted more, much more. He moved his hip up to meet with Sesshomaru's head that had been coming back down again. He felt like he was in heaven when his cock reached Sesshomaru's throat. "Oh! God!" Inuyasha arched his back and threw his head back. A second later he came all over Sesshomaru's mouth.

Sesshomaru made sure to savor the wonderful taste of his little half demon's cum. He got every drop of it and then move back up to find Inuyasha had the cutes blushed face he had ever seen. He couldn't help himself and went straight for those beautiful lips he had always wanted to feel against his.

Inuyasha didn't know how to react to the kiss; it felt weird but wonderful at the same time. Much more wonderful than the ones he had had with Kagome. He put his arms around Sesshomaru's neck to pull him closer and to deepen the kiss.

Sesshomaru made sure to kiss Inuyasha slowly and very passionately at the same time. He wanted to show him that he could be gentle and loving but most of all he wanted to show him the love he felt for him; a love that had been kept hidden for many, many years. He let his tongue slide out of his mouth and asks for entrance.

Inuyasha didn't know why Sesshomaru was doing this so he pulled away just a little bit and was about to ask him why but as soon as he opened his mouth Sesshomaru slid his tongue inside, moving it to every part of Inuyasha's mouth and earning more moans.

Inuyasha got a taste of the liquid that came out of his cock and he didn't like the way it tasted at all but he didn't want Sesshomaru stop doing what he was doing. It felt wonderful. He felt Sesshomaru pulling away from him and he pulled him back onto another kiss.

Sesshomaru knew this a good signal, a_ very_ good signal and so he did what he had been doing before but this time he moved one of his to stroke Inuyasha's cock again and was surprise to find that it was already hard. _I'm going to make you cum all night long, Inuyasha. You can trust me on that._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if it took me so long to update; wasn't sure how to continue the "scene." It's my first one and the only references I have are the M stories I read. Oh, and it also took me three days to upload it. The freaking wasn't working and I was about to kill someone for not letting me upload. Hope you enjoy it and this maybe the last chapter. I'll let you know in the end. Also, I've noticed that Sesshomaru is a little out of character but don't forget, people act differently around other people. Oh yeah, since this is a "scene" the chapter is pretty long; to me. **

Sesshomaru took the harden length in his hand and began to stroke it again. He moved his hand up and down in a slow pace to give Inuyasha as much pleasure as possible and to let him enjoy it.

Inuyasha had to break the kiss to be able to breathe and let his moans come out; no longer caring about not letting Sesshomaru hear him or caring about his possible feeling for him. "Ah… Se-AH… SESSHOMARU!"

Hearing his name being called by such an erotic voice, he stopped all movement and looked at Inuyasha. "Yes?"

"More, please?" Inuyasha practically begged. He wasn't even sure what more there could be but something told him that Sesshomaru knew what that more was.

Sesshomaru never thought he hear Inuyasha begged for anything, especially for this but was very happy that Inuyasha was in such mood. He got back to what he was doing and put three fingers in front of Inuyasha's mouth.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with a questioning look and then Sesshomaru said, "Suck and get them cover in as much saliva as you can."

Inuyasha did as he was told and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at himself because of his brother's obedience. He moved to take Inuyasha's nipple again, while waiting for the fingers to be ready. The sucking on his fingers sent shivers through his whole body and he couldn't help but think of how great that mouth would feel around his forgotten length. Suddenly an idea went through his head and he decided to take it into action.

Sesshomaru moved next to Inuyasha's fluffy-like dog ears and whispered, "Inuyasha, do something for me while I prepare you for what's about to come next."

Inuyasha didn't understand why Sesshomaru was going to prepare him; he wasn't even sure what the preparation was for or what kind of preparations he was going to go through but, for some reason, he was ok with it. He nodded and Sesshomaru pulled the fingers out of his mouth then he told him to sit.

Sesshomaru moved away from Inuyasha and said, "Crawl over here" and so he did. "Now, remember what I did to you?" Inuyasha nodded. "I want you to do the same thing for me."

Inuyasha went for one of Sesshomaru's nipples and was about to lick it when Sesshomaru stopped him. Inuyasha looked at him a little confused and asked, "What's wrong?"

"That's not what I want you to do."

"But you said to do what you did to me."

"I meant do what I did you here," Sesshomaru said pointing to Inuyasha's cock.

Immediately, Inuyasha knew what to do. He sat in front of Sesshomaru and began to stroke him. At first, the strokes were experimental ones then they turned into more serious ones. He moved his hand up and down, hard and fast.

Inuyasha was too lost on what he was doing to realize that Sesshomaru was calling to him, "Inuyasha!"

Startled, Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, "What is it?"

Sesshomaru moved the same three fingers from before to Inuyasha's mouth and he immediately took them when Sesshomaru was satisfied he put Inuyasha in all four and moved his finger to Inuyasha's entrance; slowly, making small circles around the twitching entrance; as if it was waiting for him to assault it.

Inuyasha waited patiently for whatever was about to happen, then he felt something go inside of him. He tried to move away from the intruder but Sesshomaru kept him in place. Inuyasha didn't like the way it felt but after a little while the pain went away and he felt the intruder move in and out of him. The pain came back but with an unexplainable pleasure.

Sesshomaru was having a little problem with the position he had Inuyasha in so he got on his knees and positioned himself better so that he could keep stretching Inuyasha. A few seconds later, he put the second finger inside. He waited for Inuyasha to relax and started scissoring him.

Inuyasha began feeling that mixture of pain and pleasure again. He wanted to say something but wasn't sure of what to say, he didn't like the silence between them. Well, aside from his moans there was an awkward silent and he just wanted it to go away. Finally, the right words reached his brain but he wasn't able to say them because something, whatever it was the intruder did, made his mind go blank and a loud scream of pleasure escape his mouth.

Sesshomaru smirked when he heard Inuyasha scream in pleasure, at that moment he knew that he had found that special spot he had been looking for. He made sure to hit it over and over again until he was satisfied. He had put the third finger a while ago and was now very sure that Inuyasha was ready for him. He sat in front of Inuyasha again and was about to make him lay on his back but stopped when he saw Inuyasha reach for his cock and put it inside his mouth.

Inuyasha started by taking the head; he licked and sucked it then he put in his mouth. He bit it lightly and then took the rest of the cock in his mouth. It took him a little while to get as much of Sesshomaru's cock in his mouth as he could, since it was so big. Compare to his cock, Sesshomaru's cock was huge. He had never seen another males "business" so he had always assumed that they were all the same, size wise.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think, he wasn't even able to think. Inuyasha was much better than he had imagined, it was as if he had been doing this for a living. He put his hand in Inuyasha's head to try to push him away but his hand betrayed him and only pulls him closer. Like Inuyasha did to him, Sesshomaru makes himself be in Inuyasha throat.

Inuyasha starts humming to give Sesshomaru more pleasure, causing him to cum all over his mouth. Inuyasha, not being as skillful as Sesshomaru is, gadded and didn't swallow the liquid that entered his mouth. He moved away from his brother and tried to keep the awful liquid in his mouth but wasn't able to and ended up spilling it all over the bed.

Sesshomaru chuckled and moved to lay Inuyasha on his back. He took some of his seed from Inuyasha's mouth and used it to lubricate is excited cock. When he was satisfied he lined himself up and started to push himself inside his little half demon. He heard Inuyasha whimper then say, "Sesshomaru… it hurts."

"I know it hurt but I promise you it'll stop hurting after a while."

Inuyasha wasn't so sure about this but didn't say anything.

Once Sesshomaru was all the way in, he stayed still, waiting for Inuyasha to get used to him.

Once again, there was an awkward silence so Inuyasha decided to break it with what he was going to say before, "Sesshomaru, why are you acting so different?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was with the others and you told me to go to you and I said that you didn't have to remind me of it then you said that you were going to punish me for not knowing how to speak to you."

"I just said that because I was getting inpatient."

"Oh, but still, that doesn't explain why you're like this."

"When you accepted the deal, I told myself that I was going to change just for you. I didn't want you to think of me as the horrible brother that was going to be your master."

"So, those that mean that I have to call you Master now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I don't want you to think of me that way."

"But you just said that you were my master. How do you _not_ want me to think that?"

"I guess you do have a good point there. Then let's do this, from now on I'm not your master but you can't leave. Don't forget the deal; you must stay with me alright?"

Inuyasha stayed quiet, thinking of how to respond to that question and then nodded and asked him, "Why do you love me?"

"What?" Asked Sesshomaru very confused.

"Why do you love me? I'm a half demon and you're a full blooded demon. It just doesn't make any since to me."

"I guess I never thought about it."

"So you just love me for no reason."

"Those there have to be one?"

"Well, yeah. You can't just love me without having a reason; is like hating someone just because you do, you have to have a reason for it."

"I guess you have a point. Do you really want to know why I love you?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then, let me see… I guess it's your personality that made me fall for you."

"My personality?"

"Yes, I first became interested in how stubborn you are, the way that you never give up on something even if it seems there isn't any hope. What also made me fall for you was the way you tried to protect those priestesses and not only them but the people you care about too. The way you helplessly try to help them even if it means you getting hurt. Seeing you do those things made me wonder what it would be like to have some like that with me?"

"What about that little green demon that always follows you?"

"I don't care for him and he doesn't care for me. He only followed me because of my beauty."

"What about Rin?"

"Rin sees me as a father and I'm glad to have her but I want someone to look at the way you look at those priestesses."

"How will that work with me being the one that you want to look at you with that sort of love in my eyes?"

"I don't know, I suppose your right. I was just hoping that one day you would feel the same way."

"You know, things don't just work like that but I must say that it's working."

"What do you mean?"

"I-it's nothing just forget about it and… shouldn't you be doing something about all this."

"You mean this." Sesshomaru moves out of Inuyasha and then shoves himself all the way back in.

Inuyasha lets out a scream of pain and pleasure and waits for Sesshomaru to the same thing again but when he doesn't he tries to move on his own but Sesshomaru doesn't allow him to. Inuyasha stays still hoping that if he does Sesshomaru will move but nothing happens.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha tries to move again but Sesshomaru keeps him in place.

"If you want me to move you have to tell me what you meant when you said '…I must say that it's working'."

"What? No, I won't tell you."

"Then I won't move."

Inuyasha moves his hand to grab his cock but Sesshomaru stops him and says, "I won't let you satisfy yourself, that's why we're doing this. If you want this little 'problem' to go away you have to tell me what you meant."

Inuyasha grunts at this and gives up, "Alright, I'll tell you."

Everything is quiet for a while and Sesshomaru decided to tease Inuyasha that way he will tell him what it is he meant. He moves out of Inuyasha again and shoves himself back in. Inuyasha screams in pleasure and Sesshomaru does this again and again looking for the special spot the will drive Inuyasha crazy. He was about to give up when he finally found it.

It was as if the world disappeared and the only thing that was left was unexplainable pleasure. Inuyasha's mind went blank once again and the only thing he could think about was of that pleasure. Then it stopped and Inuyasha was left panting and wanting for more. He looks at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru glares at him. Inuyasha knew what it meant; it took him a good three minutes before he was able to explain himself.

"What I me-meant… was t-that I think I-I'm… falling for y-you" Inuyasha was barely able to say.

Sesshomaru looked at him shocked; he didn't know what to say. He was happy, it was the happiest he had ever been. He was even happier than when Inuyasha agree to their deal. He moved to look at Inuyasha straight in the eyes and said, "You don't know how happy I am right now. I'll make this," he grabs Inuyasha harden length, "go away. I promise you."

He starts stroking Inuyasha and moving in and out of him. He went harder and faster by the passing minute and a few seconds later Inuyasha came, spilling his seed in between them. Sesshomaru wasn't able hold himself any longer and so after a few more thrusts he came inside of Inuyasha. He was more tired than he wanted to be but forced himself to keep going. He grabbed Inuyasha limb length and brought it back to live and by doing this he brought his back to live as well. Since he was still inside of Inuyasha all he had to do was move in and out once again.

Inuyasha throat was becoming sore from all the screaming and was against doing this again but didn't complain when Sesshomaru started to move again. It felt too good for him to complain and, somehow, by doing this he felt closer to Sesshomaru. As if this was a silent vow for something very special like closing the deal, no, it was something more, much more.

They kept at it for a few more hours doing the same thing, finishing then starting again.

Sesshomaru gave one last thrust and came inside Inuyasha for the fourth time. He collapsed over Inuyasha panting just like Inuyasha, and then he got off of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned to look at Sesshomaru who was smiling at him. Inuyasha, being as tired as he was, could have sworn he saw sparkles around Sesshomaru. His face turned a deep shade of red and he turned to the other side with his heart beating like crazy against his chest. At that moment he was sure of what he felt for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't like that his little half demon turn away from him and so he turn him back to him and held him close against his chest. At that moment he felt Inuyasha's heart against him. Just like his own, it was beating at a maddening pace. Sesshomaru knew this wasn't caused by their resent actions and so he assumed it was something different that caused it but what?

"Se-Sesshomaru, I-I love you."

Sesshomaru smiled again and held Inuyasha closer than before he moved his head to be able to look at Inuyasha's face and saw that it had that cute blush again.

"Inuyasha look at me."

Inuyasha tried to hide in Sesshomaru arms and then said, "No."

"Look at me" Sesshomaru said more persistence this time.

Inuyasha moved away a little and looked at Sesshomaru with cute blush still on his face. "What is it?"

Sesshomaru gave him a soft smile and then said, "I love you too, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha became extremely happy; he already knew that Sesshomaru loved him but, somehow, by him saying those words again made everything seemed just perfect. He snuggled close to Sesshomaru and was about to fall asleep when Sesshomaru asked him a very intriguing question.

"Why do you wear that necklace?"

"What? Oh, this. I don't wear it because I want to I _have_ to wear it. I can't take off; only Kagome can take this little monster off."

"Why did you just call it a little monster?" Sesshomaru asked very amused.

"Because, this is like a punishment necklace; any time I 'misbehave' Kagome uses it to make me fall face first to the ground" Inuyasha says angrily.

"How exactly does she do that?"

"By saying 'sit boy'," Inuyasha says imitating Kagome's voice, "or just 'sit'; I hate this little monster."

"May be I can take it off" Sesshomaru plainly suggested.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked very excited.

"Yes." Sesshomaru takes the necklace and pulls it but finds that it isn't as easy he thought so he pulls the necklace once again but applies more force and then it breaks.

Inuyasha, overwhelmed with joy, practically jumps at Sesshomaru and starts to kiss every inch of his face.

Sesshomaru wasn't expecting this and so he was caught off guard, which means that he wasn't able to control what was happing in his lower parts. He tried to stay in control but his body was already acting on its own. The next thing he knows, he's on top of Inuyasha shoving himself in and out of his poor little half demon. He's going to have to apologies to Inuyasha when he wakes up because he knows that after they're done with this Inuyasha will fall asleep.

_Oh, god. He's going to break me_ Inuyasha says to himself. Is not like he was complaining about it, he was just hoping that Sesshomaru wasn't going to break him on their fifth round because it would be a shame if the newly developed relationship ended by Inuyasha having such a wonderful death.

The End

**So it's obvious that this **_**is**_** the last chapter, really hope you guys enjoyed it and, again, I'm sorry it took me so long to finally finish. Just to let you know, if you decide to give me an idea for a story I'll see if I'll write it, but don't forget to add a plot to it because is hard for me to come up with my own ideas some times.**


End file.
